Douglas Malloch
by George J. Dance | birth_place = | death_date = July | death_place = | resting_place = | occupation = | language = | residence = | nationality = | citizenship = American | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | years_active = | module = | website = | portaldisp = }}Douglas Malloch (May 5, 1877 - July 2, 1938) was an American poet and short story writer. Life Overview The associate editor of American Lumberman, a Chicago trade paper, Malloch was known locally and nationally as the "Lumberman's poet". He is noted for writing "Round River Drive" and "Be the Best of Whatever You Are". He was commissioned to write the Michigan State Song.Douglas Malloch, Wikipedia, January 2, 2020. Web, Jan. 4, 2020. Youth and education Malloch was born in Muskegon on May 5, 1877, the younger son of Sarah Elizabeth and Charles Frederick Malloch. His siblings were Charles and Aeurlia.Douglas Malloch, Geni.com. Web, Jan. 4, 2019. Douglas Malloch grew up amidst logging camps, sawmills, and lumber yards. At age 10, he delivered newspapers for the Muskegon Chronicle. Around the same time he wrote his earliest poem, which was published in the Detroit News. Career After leaving school, Malloch took a job on the editorial staff at the Muskegon Chronicle. He remained with the newspaper for 13 years, becoming a reporter and feature writer.Douglas Malloch biography, My English Learning Club, November 11, 2011. Blogspot. Web, Jan. 4, 2020. In 1903 he joined the staff of American Lumberman, where he wrote a syndicated weekly column. Often his columns consisted of poems, which were later collected and published in book form. He became a nationally renowned humorist, lecturer, and radio personality. However, he remained with the Lumberman, and was serving as its managing editor at the time of his death. In 1898 he married Bertha Keillor of Muskegon, who died June 30, 1933. He then married Helen Miller, a newswoman who founded the National Federation of Press Women. Malloch died in Muskegon, July 2, 1938, of a heart attack at the age of 61. He was survived by his 3 children, Dorothy, Douglas, and Jean. Publications Poetry *''In Forest Land: Poems''. Chicago: American Lumberman, 1906. *''To Pavlowa''. New York: Rabinoff, 1913. *''The Heart Content: Lyrics of life''. Chicago: American Lumberman / Reilly & Lee, 1927. *''A Comrade Rides Ahead''. Springfield, MA: Linweave Association, 1935. *''Good Timber''. San Francisco: Grabhorn Press, 1948. Novels *''Come on Home''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Doran, 1923. Short fiction *''Resawed Fables''. Chicago: American Lumberman, 1911. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Douglas Malloch, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 4, 2020. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"You have to believe in happiness" *Douglas Malloch at Poetry Nook: "A Comrade Rides Ahead," "The Man's Road" *"Douglas Malloch at Family Friend (3 poems) *Douglas Malloch at PoemHunter (12 poems) ;Audio /video *Douglas Malloch at YouTube ;Books *Douglas Malloch at Amazon.com ;About *Douglas Malloch at Geni.com *Douglas Malloch at My English Learning Club Category:American male poets Category:1877 births Category:1938 deaths Category:Poets from Michigan Category:Writers from Chicago Category:Poets from Illinois Category:People from Muskegon, Michigan Category:20th-century American poets Category:20th-century American male writers Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets